This invention relates to an exterior rear view mirror for a motor vehicle comprising a case containing a mirror glass or other reflective member and an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving radio frequency electromagnetic radiation comprising an electrically conductive layer on a surface of the case.
An exterior mirror of this type is disclosed in GB-A-1590824. The case comprises a body moulded from plastics material having a bright copper layer deposited on substantially the whole of its outer surface for receiving a chromium-plated outer layer. The bright copper layer also serves as an antenna.
According to the invention, in a rear-view mirror assembly of the type described above, the antenna comprises an electrically conductive layer on a surface of a rigid member forming part of the mirror assembly.